


From the desk of Renesmee “Nessie” Carlie Cullen: The Story of my Father’s family, the Cullens.

by Missjsmac94



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: From the desk of Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Renesmee's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjsmac94/pseuds/Missjsmac94
Summary: This is a one shot that doesn't quite follow the whole living for over a century or getting their adopted kids as teens but more like having them since the kids were young children. Watching them grow and fall in love.Its short and there will not be a sequel or anything like that. There isn't much plot either but I was thinking about something and this is what popped into my head.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 2





	From the desk of Renesmee “Nessie” Carlie Cullen: The Story of my Father’s family, the Cullens.

From the desk of Renesmee “Nessie” Carlie Cullen  
The Story of my Father’s family, the Cullens.

Carlisle Cullen was born under a different name in London. In his early teens he was orphaned and lived on the streets. In his late teens, early 20’s he came to America and studied at night to be a doctor. After he became a doctor he met a young lady by the name of Emse Anne Platt who had broken her leg. He was in charge of monitoring her recovery which passed fairly quickly as they got to know each other. Carlisle moved around the country quite often helping at hospitals and clinics where he could and was needed.  
At one point he ends up at a Chicago hospital taking care of a family with a severe case of the flu. The Masons were a family of 3, Elizabeth, her husband Edward Sr and their little boy, Edward Anthony Jr. The father had already passed away and in the last moments of the mother’s life she asked Carlisle to take care of her son. They had grown close as she knew his late wife and was like a sister to the wife. He agreed because Edward was doing better and was now an orphan. Carlisle was able to get custody of Edward as he would be a ward of the state if he hadn’t and it worked out with the Mason’s lawyers and such.

After a few years, Carlisle and Edward had moved once more. Carlisle was working and bumped into Esme once more. She had lost a baby, a son. Esme’s husband had left her because of it and later died. Esme and Carlisle fell in love. She had been working as a school teacher to support herself and loved children. When she met Edward for the first time, she felt her little baby’s soul in the boy. She loved Edward as if he was her own and after they were married Carlisle and Esme asked Edward if they could adopt him, and he said yes.  
A few years and a few moves later, Carlisle met a beautiful little girl that was put into a horrible situation. Her name was Rosalie Lillian Hale and she had been assaulted and abandoned. Carlisle saw an opportunity for Edward to have a potential friend and brought Rosalie home to meet Esme and Edward. Esme loved the little girl who was shy but eventually warmed to her and shined. Edward saw the girl as more of an annoying sibling as Rosalie felt the same of Edward. The family of 3 soon became a family of four. They added Rosalie in and moved, once more.

Rosalie and Edward fight like siblings do but love each other and their adoptive parents a lot. While playing hide and go seek in the small forest that is part of their backyard, which isn’t that fun when Edward seems to always when and know what Rosalie is going to do just as she has thought about it, Rosalie sees something.  
Its a boy, about her age who looks injured. She calls for Edward in her mind and tells him to run and get their parents, but Edward isn’t there. She goes to the boy and see that he is injured. She helps him into the house which feels like its 4o miles even through its barely 40 yards. When Carlisle sees them, he takes the little boy and fixes him up. It turns out the little boy is orphaned and was camping in the forest but got separated from his group. Rosalie introduces herself to the boy and he does the same. “My name is Emmett Dale McCarty and you are my angel, thank you.” Later on Rosalie and Emmett got married and Emmett was adopted into the family.

Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon who just went by Alice entered the family a bit differently than most would be adopted into a family. Jasper was past the age most would consider adopting a child. As it turns out he is actually the irish twin of Rosalie and they never even knew. Edward and Alice became almost as close as twins spending time together and getting along so well. 

The 5 siblings fit together seamlessly more so than most would think 5 kids that have been so through so much can. They grow together as a family, living life full of memory making and activities both for the family as a whole and each individual person to their own tastes. The whole family was also in therapy as a part of their adoption agreement.

Being quite close in age also helped. Jasper and Rosalie being the eldest followed by Edward, Alice and Emmett

The family moved quite often which the kids didn’t mind all that much, they didn’t make friends that easily and would rather hang out within the family. Esme, having once been a teacher, teaches and tutors all five of her children and home schools them when they are in places where school would not be accessible. Her hobby being fixing up old houses and flipping them. She had already made more than one for each of her children as they have grown their family.

Isabella “Bella” Marie Swan was the one thing they didn’t account for. How deeply their first adopted and second born son would fall in love with her, and her with him. The lengths they would go to protect each other and their families. 

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, are my Aunts and uncles, Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents, they are my family. Bella and Edward are even more special.

Or, as I call them Mom, and Dad.


End file.
